the_game_theorizationfandomcom-20200216-history
Trailer Drake
|birthplace = Arlington, Texas |residence = Dallas, Texas |nationality = American |occupation = Internet personality |yearsactive = 2012 - present |youtube = Trailer Drake Comic Drake |twitter = TrailerDrake |instagram = trailerdrake |facebook = OfficialDrakeMcWhorter }} "Trailer" Drake McWhorter is a YouTuber and was one of the main Theorists on The Game Theorists. He formerly hosted Crossover, in which he and his artist and co-writer Kenny Landefeld looked for clues connecting all games to a single universe, and Smash History, in which he explained the origins of character movesets in Super Smash Bros.. Drake operates two channels on YouTube. His first personal channel, Trailer Drake, is where he posts gaming reviews, Top 10 lists, rants, and vlogs, as well as his series Unpopular Gaming Opinions. Drake's second channel, Comic Drake, focuses on comic book culture. Drake announced on Twitter on August 24, 2017 that he was no longer apart of The Game Theorists. History Early Childhood Drake McWhorter was born on December 27, 1993 in Fort Worth, Texas. He stated at the 2014 SGC that he loved Nintendo games and that he was a "slacker" in school, often disrespecting his teachers. Throughout his childhood, Drake was the administrator of several role-playing forum websites, such as Pokémon Voyage. Drake has stated that he had "a lot of issues" as a child, having taken it out on members of the site, resulting in his "bad/infamous/notorious" reputation among forum circles. Drake was also a member of his school's marching band. Youtube Early Years Drake joined YouTube on March 29, 2006 during his sophomore year. After graduating, he eventually received a job as a video editor for ScrewAttack. Later on, he came across Kenny Landefeld's channel and watched some of his Let's Draw videos. He gained an interest in Kenny's artistic talent, and contacted him and offered him a partnership. He has stated that afterward, he saw MatPat's show, Game Theory, and contacted Matthew for a position, to which he agreed. Game Theorists On December 28, 2013, Drake and Kenny launched the pilot episode of their web series Crossover, in which they explain how all video game worlds are connected. Drake wrote the script and did the research, and Kenny co-wrote the script and created the artwork for the series. Crossover's focus eventually shifted to gaming timelines, and its final episode aired on September 9, 2014, totaling eight episodes. On August 26, 2014, Drake started a new series, Smash History. In it, Drake explains the origins of the movesets of characters in Nintendo's crossover fighting game series Super Smash Bros.. Prior to November 8, 2016, all episodes of Smash History were suddenly set to private. Drake has stated on Twitter that he does not know the reason for this, and he and MatPat were investigating. Since then, he has started to re-upload some of the episodes on his channel Trailer Drake, starting with Smash History's first episode, focusing on Mario and Dr. Mario. After an apparent suicide attempt, Drake focused on getting his life "back in order" and has moved more "behind the scenes" on The Game Theorists, confirming that he stills works with MatPat, but currently not as a show host. Leaving Game Theorists On August 24, 2017, he announced that he was no longer apart of The Game Theorists.[ Drake's tweet from August 24, 2017] Since then, he has focused more on his two personal channels. Unfortunately, despite an increase in content quality, ad revenue and Patreon have only barely got him by. Thus, Drake has been debating whether or not to quit YouTube and find another job, having already sent his resume to many possible options.Live Black Panther LEGO Build Trivia * Drake is also the first known Theorist to join this Wiki. His account is linked here. * Drake is a fan of Marvel, DC, Skylanders, and Pokèmon. * Drake has clinical depression. (Source Needed) * Drake lives with a roommate named Nathan. References